Reflections
by rsx70209
Summary: Sara and Grissom reflect on the past nine years of their lives. Both Sara and Grissom's POVs. Rating may go up in later chpts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor: I own nothing. It's all CBSs... lucky SOBs.**

**Summary: Grissom and Sara's POV on the past nine years of their lives. Yeah.. I'm not that great with these things**

* * *

Reflections

_Sara_

It was nine years ago now, but it feels like yesterday.

We met at a conference in San Francisco.

I sat in the front row so I wouldn't miss anything you said.

You looked over at me and flashed that grin of yours at me, making me blush and turn away.

You lectured, I listened.

I kept my eyes on you at all times, hoping you'd look my way again.

You intrigued me, both with your intelligence and charm.

I had questions, you had answers that we discussed over lunch and coffee.

We had lunch a few more times and then it came time for you to return to Vegas.

We exchanged contact info and kept in touch as often as possible.

You swept me off my feet for the first time.

_Grissom_

It's been nine years, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

I went to San Francisco for a conference.

I was looking over the crowd when I saw you.

You smiled at me so I smiled back. You smiled, blushed and turned away.

I lectured, you listened intently.

I kept glancing back at you, hoping to catch your eye again.

You had questions, I had answers which we talked about over lunch and coffee.

You captivated me with your wit and stunning beauty.

We chatted over lunch a few more times and then it came time for me to return home to Vegas.

You gave me your phone number and email and I did the same.

We kept in contact as much as possible.

You swept me off my feet for the first time in my life.

* * *


	2. Year 2

**Diclaimor: see first chpt.**

* * *

**_Sara_**

You called and asked me to come to Vegas and help with an investigation, I complied.

I helped Catherine solve Holly Gribbs' murder and investigated Warrick's involvement in the case.

At first the team didn't seem to like my being there.

You asked me to stay, I did.

We were paired up often and got to know each other again.

The good and the bad.

A case came up where a woman was robbed, beaten, shot and left for dead in the middle of nowhere.

But she pulled through, too tough to die.

She was in a vegitative state and her husband had no idea.

You told me I shouldn't get attached to our vicitims and that I should try to move on.

I told you I wished I didn't have to feel, just like you.

It was the first time we'd hurt each other. It certainly wasn't the last.

Kaye Shelton's case came awhile later.

She'd been shot, wrapped in a blanket and dumped in the woods.

Their wasn't enough evidence to arrest her husband with your bugs and Brass said he was going to have to drop it unless we had more.

I got angry when I thought you were moving on to a new case, you were taking another look at Kaye's.

We got the guy based on the new evidence, but not before you found out what bothered me most.

Domestic abuse.

Before the pig experiment, we'd gone to the Shelton's home and found blood on the walls that had been bleached away.

The husband said he didn't know where it was from, I lost it.

I yelled at him and pointed my finger, he pushed me and called me a 'handful'.

You asked what was wrong, I didn't answer. I wasn't ready to tell you the why portion of the story.

Months later, the 'Strip Strangler', a serial killer, came along.

The FBI got invovled and came up with a plan: get the guy using a woman.

I volunteered, you told Culpepper I wasn't doing it.

I rebelled and went along with it anyway; it was the first time I'd dissappointed you.

The planned didn't work and you ended up finding him.

You went to his apartment and he tried to kill you. Catherine found you and shot him, saving your life.

I had never been that scared in my life; I thought I was going to lose you before getting the chance to tell you how I really felt.

You came back to the lab, and I decided that my emotions could take the back-burner for now.

**_Grissom_**

I called you and asked you to come to Vegas, to my suprise you did.

Holly's case was solved largely due to you and Warrick got to keep his job.

Despite the rough start with Catherine and the guys, I asked you to stay.

You did.

I paired the two of us up, just wanting to be close to you.

We reconnected, got to know each other better.

There was a case: a woman beaten, shot and left for dead.

But she didn't and fought to live.

They said she'd never recover fully, and it was too much for you to handle.

I advised you to not let yourself get attached, otherwise you'd be spending all of your free time in hospitals.

You said you wished you were like me and didn't feel anything.

That was the first time we'd ever truly hurt one another, but it surely wasn't the last.

Time passed, and then came Kaye Shelton.

She'd been discovered in the woods, shot and wrapped up in a blanket.

Bugs were our only evidence, but it wasn't enough.

You thought I was moving on and got upset, but I reexamined the case and we got the evidence we needed against her husband.

But that wasn't before I saw you blow up for the first time.

We went to to the Shelton's house and found blood on the wall, a lot that had been attempted to be bleached away.

He denied knowing what it was from and you lost it.

You yelled at him and pointed your finger at him and he pushed and threatened you.

I discovered what made you tick, but not the reason behind it.

Months later, we dealt with a serial killer known as 'The Strip Strangler'.

The FBI came and had a plan: to use someone to lure the guy .

They asked for assistance, you volunteered.

I got angry and told Agent Culpepper they could not have you, you did it anyway.

It was the first time you dissappointed and worried me.

The plan didn't go as planned and I ended up finding the guy after a few days.

Sid Goggle, the security guard that offered his help to me before.

I went to his apartment to talk and he tried to kill me, but Catherine shot him just in time.

I had never been more terrified in my entire life.

I thought I was going to die and lose you before I had the opportunity to express how I really felt.

I came back and you seemed happy to see me.

I didn't want to scare you or shock you and ruin the moment, so I let it go, figuring it could wait.

* * *

A/N:

_I know this is way longer than the first chapter, but the first season had quite a bit that I thought was important and stood out in the beginning of their relationship. I'm up for suggestions on which episodes to emphasize for Season Two, so review and let me know :D_


	3. Year 3

**Disclaimor: I'm pretty sure you all know the drill. If not, please see Chapter 1.**

* * *

_**Sara**_

Time had flown by and I'd been in Vegas for two years now.

Work had consumed us both, we're growing apart.

You didn't pair us up together often, it made me wonder what I'd done wrong.

You finally paired us up on a case, the one where the apartment was discovered in blood splatter and there was a missing girlfriend too.

We thought the tenant had killed her and thats what the blood was from, he said it came from his nose to get back at the owner for never fixing anything.

We started knocking down walls to try and find her body, she walked in the room and confirmed his story and that it was the reason she had left.

Me, you and Warrick were upset, thinking we'd wasted our time, until we noticed the flies and Dermested beetles in the airduct.

We went next door to the owner and asked if we could tear down the walls in his apartment too, since they shared the air unit.

We tore down one, found a bloody rug but no body.

We worked for hours upon hours without any results.

You got angry and went outside for some air, I followed.

I offered to take a walk with you to clear your head, you shook your head no and said you were fine.

I said ok and reached out and touched your cheek, you looked up at me confused.

"Chalk," I said. There wasn't any chalk, though I don't know if you knew that or not.

I just wanted so badly to comfort you.

You went inside to wash the 'chalk' off but there was no hot water, that ended up breaking the case and we found his missing wife in the hot water filter.

After that things returned to normal and you paired me with everyone but you again.

Months went by, and then Paul Millander came back, the only one to ever outsmart you before.

His case had started before I'd arrived, but I knew it still bothered you that you hadn't got him the first time around, you let your judgement slip for a moment.

But then another victim was found, and you got another chance.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Grissom," he'd said on the tape, you got your birthday wish and caught him.

You talked with him about the things he'd done and waited for him to appear in court.

But he escaped from custody and ended up killing his mother and himself, ending the case right then and there.

It seems like we both let our feelings sit for too long, I started looking elsewhere for comfort.

I went out to dinner with Hank for the first time, Catherine found us and handed a dismembered finger to me.

So much for that date, I was just glad you didn't know that's where I was.

Awhile later, things between us got unbearable, I couldn't handle it anymore.

I put in for a leave of absense, you told me the lab needed me and sent me a plant.

It was sweet and simple like the card which read two words, 'From Grissom'; I ended up changing my mind and stayed in Vegas.

There was a lot going at the time, but I knew something was different with you.

We would be talking and you'd zone out, almost in a trance.

It didn't seem to happen too often, so I didn't ask what was wrong, figuring it was just you being you.

I noticed it for the first time when we worked the Ashleigh James case, the model who was found under the underpass with her face torn up.

Cassie, her sister, had gone from model to schizophrenic homeless woman, blaming Ashleigh for stealing her life.

At first, she had been the prime suspect, turns out she just tried to help save her sister from the grim realities of the modeling world.

Ashleigh suffered from Body Dismorphic Disorder and had eating disorders, she kept a daily planner in a code that told every detail of what she ate and what she got rid of and how.

I ended up cracking the code to her life, it made me want to cry.

She'd done the damage and took her own life, essentially freeing herself.

In the meantime you were wthdrawing from us, from me.

I didn't know hot to help, I felt like I couldn't reach you and you were lost to me for the first time.

But not the last.

_**Grissom**_

It seemed crazy, but you'd been with us, with me, in Vegas for two years already.

Work was suffocating us, our relationship was crumbling in front of my eyes.

I didn't know what to do and was scared, I kept us separated and figured it would just go away until I could fix it.

It didn't and I was more lost and confused than ever.

Finally, I teamed us up together on a case, the one with the blood-covered apartment, a missing tenant and a missing woman.

We suspected him of offing his girlfriend as soon as we found him living in his truck, he said he had Hepititus C and had blown the blood out of his nose to get back at the owner for never repairing his home.

I didn't buy his story and we started to demolish the place looking for her body; she walked in and confirmed his story.

She shocked all three of us and we thought of all the time we'd just wasted searching for nothing, then we noted the flies and Dermested beetles in the air vent.

We went next door and started knocking down walls there too, we found eveidence that a body was at one time there but had no idea where to look from there.

We worked our asses off tearing down those walls, but found nothing.

I got mad and stormed outside, you followed me.

You tried to help by offering to go on a walk real quick to calm me down, I declined and told you I was ok.

You looked at me a bit hurt but said ok and reached up and brushed my cheek, I looked at you, suprised by the contact.

"Chalk," you told me shrugging your shoudlers a little. I knew there wasn't any chalk.

You were trying your best to comfort me, that I _did_ know.

You told me to wash up, but there was no hot water when I turned the faucet on; you ended up breaking the case and we found the owner's wife in the water filter.

After that, I started separating us again, still looking for a way to make things better.

Turns out I made them even worse, I was losing you more and more everyday.

And then Paul Millander came back, the one that got away.

It had started before you'd even gotten to Vegas, but it still bothered me. I'd let him go the first time around, I never forgave myself.

Then on August 17, my birthday, he'd killed again and given me another chance to find him, I got my birthday wish that year.

I talked with him; about his past and what was in store for his future, he asked if I ever worried he'd get me since I fit the profile.

I said no, I lied.

He managed to escape from custody and returned to his childhood home and killed his mother and himself, the case was over.

Our feelings were left unattended, and you started looking for comfort in other places.

Catherine had been taken along on a case involving a finer in a tin can and found you in a diner on a date, she handed you it in a glass of ice.

It was your first date with Hank, I got the feeling you didn't want me to know so I never mentioned it.

Things got hectic and I didn't realize how bad the situation between us had gotten.

Until you gave me your request for a leave of absence that is.

You wanted to quit, I wanted you to stay.

I said the lab needed you, the truth was I needed you.

I just didn't know how to tell you that.

I sent you a plant with a card that read 'From Grissom', it was enough to get you to change your mind.

Life had gotten chaotic, and I was losing my hearing.

No one asked what was wrong, so I saw no need to tell.

I first started noticing how bad it was getting when Ashleigh James' case came into our hands.

Her sister, Cassie, was our main suspect, but she said she tried to save Ashleigh from what really killed her.

We thought she meant her career, she meant Ashleigh herself.

She thought there was something wrong with her and starved herself to be skinner and prettier, she even kept a diary that logged her food intake and disposal.

You figured out the code, exposing the true nature of the case to us.

She'd done it to herself, picked at her face until she got a blood infection which killed her.

All the time, I was drawing into myself and blocking everyone out, most of all you.

I didn't know what to do or how to let anyone help.

I lost myself for the first time, and not the last.

* * *

A/N:_ I normally NEVER write this fast and I have no idea what's up. And I know some parts drag on a bit so I apologize. If there are any suggestions for future chpts ,such as episodes you'd like me to include or anythig else, please feel free to PM me._


End file.
